


"I like you a lot"

by slimitnewt



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimitnewt/pseuds/slimitnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Newt has a crush on Minho (his best friends)s' roommate, Thomas. And after a whole week of hearing about Newt by Thomas, Minho finally decides to introduce them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like you a lot"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !! This is my first work here, so please be indulgent :3

Newt took his sketch book back and almost ran out of the classroom. He didn't like when people touched HIS things, especially his sketch book. He knew that he was in an art degree course, but his drawings were so personal, he hated when a teacher looked at them.

So, he went out of the classroom and went back to his own room. He could be alone there, not that he didn't enjoy some company, but he hadn't found the right one yet. He had friends of course, but he considered himself as a socially unable person. He couldn't make people laugh, because he didn't know a lot of jokes, and the jokes he knew were nerd jokes, and people didn't like it very much.

So, he entered his room and closed the door behind him. He had been relieved at the beginning of the year, when he'd learnt that he would have a room on his own. It wasn't a room, more like a little flat, with a tiny kitchen, and a large bed. He'd had the place to put his own easel, so he could paint and draw when he wanted.

 

He put his bag and sketch book on the table, and took his red beanie and jacket off. He looked at his phone and saw he had a message from his best friend, Minho. “Going out with a friend tonight. Wanna come?”. Newt sighed for himself, of course he didn't want to go, he hated Minho's friends, except for his roommate, Thomas. He liked him very much actually. He didn't know him, he was a drama student, but he had seen him play, and he had watched him a lot in the corridors of the faculty, and he liked the way he moved, the way he spoke to people. Plus, he was handsome. His eyes and hair were as dark as his glasses frame, but he was always wearing something colorful, pants, t-shirts, even his shoes could be as bright as his mind. He knew he was clever, because he was always refering to him when he needed to know something improbable. He was cute, and Newt wanted him, but he would never admit it to Minho. So he answered : “Don't like your friends, sorry”. He sent the message, and heard the ringtone of his friend behind his door.

Newt opened the door and, no surprise; saw Minho, with a huge smile on his face. “Hey shuck face” he said, and Newt rolled his eyes. “I feel very welcome” he continued as he came in his friend's room. “Hi Minho” Newt sighed again and closed the door behind him. His friend sat on the bed and Newt went to the fridge to grab something to drink. “So you don't wanna go out with me tonight”. It wasn't a question; Minho affirmed it with a theatrical fake sadness in his voice. Newt threw a beer to Minho, which he caught in its flight. “Didn't you read my text? I dont like your friends Minho, and I already told you that more than once”, Newt said and he drank a mouthful of beer. “Oh god! Stop being so shy! Thomas is not gonna eat you! And he really wants you to come over!”. Newt stared wide-eyed at Minho. “Thomas?” he asked in a so quiet voice he wasn't sure Minho heard him. “Yes Thomas” the other said, and Newt felt his face turning bright red. “He has a thing with you I think... I mean, he's been so insistent the whole week, he really wants to meet you”. Newt's face was on fire, he didn't know if it was possible but he felt like his face was turning redder than red as Minho spoke. Thomas wanted to meet him, and he insisted, like he really really wanted to know him, he wanted them to talk together and everything... Newt couldn't believe it.

“Are you okay?” Minho asked after he realized that his friend's face had changed of a dozen shades of color. “Yep” he answered, and drank again. Minho stared at him, figuring out in ten seconds Newt's thoughts. “You like him, don't you?” he said in an accusing ton. “Don't be stupid, I don't even know him!

 

-You know him enough to be embarrassed when I take you to meet him!

-You're not taking me anywhere Minho! I didn't say yes!

-Oh I don't care! I know you really appreciate my fabulous roommate, and I’m an extraordinary friend, so I’m gonna do everything to make this happen!

-Come on Minho! Don’t be stupid! I don’t like him, and he certainly doesn’t like me!

-Don’t be so sure!”

 

Newt stopped fighting. Minho was joking, it couldn’t be true, Thomas wasn’t even aware of Newt’s existence! How could he like him? “Get dressed Newt, we’re both going!”.

And so they went out and met Thomas in front of a café, in the center of Denver. Minho introduced them quickly and they sat on the terrace. Minho and Thomas spoke a lot, and Newt listened, he didn’t understand everything in their conversation, but he liked looking at them one by one, his sight more on Thomas than on Minho. “So, you’re an art student” Thomas finally said to include Newt in the conversation. He blushed but didn’t turn away. “I am”. Thomas blinked several times, and blushed too. “I’m a drama…

-I know, you’re very good”

 

Newt felt his ears burning as he said that, and Thomas smiled lopsidedly. “Thanks” he said. The three of them could feel the tension between Thomas and Newt, but it wasn’t a bad one, kind of embarrassing, but really cute actually.

After that, they talked about their future, and what they’d like to do, and Minho was so proud of him he couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot, but he didn’t care. They decided to go home after a few hours and when they got to Newt’s flat, Minho faked a call to leave them alone.  
First, none of them talked, but when Thomas understood Minho wasn’t coming back yet, he exclaimed: “Well… I guess that’s when we say goodbye”. Newt acquiesced but he was so disappointed on Thomas. He imagined him saying something else, something better, he was a drama student, he was supposed to be creative. “Bye then…” Newt said in an imperceptible voice. He turned and opened the door of the building. “Hum… Wait” he heard and he felt a huge smile on his face that he hid before facing Thomas. “Hum… I was wondering if… you’d like to grab coffee sometime?”. Thomas was so embarrassed he scratched his head quickly. “Like… tomorrow?”. Newt was relieved, Thomas liked him, he knew it now, and he liked him back... It was perfect. “Yes! Of course! I’d love that” he couldn’t hide his enthusiasm, now all he wanted was to go to bed, pass the night and meet Thomas again, only Thomas and him this time. “Give me your phone” he added and Thomas nodded and gave it to him. Newt typed his number on Thomas’s cell and gave it back to him. “Tell me when you’re available, I’ll be just here” he showed the window of his room, on the upper storey. Thomas smiled fondly because of the redness of Newt’s ears, he was so adorable. Minho came back at this very moment and Newt hated him for a second. “So, see you later” Thomas finally said with a bright smile. “See you dude” Minho added and they both walked away.

 

On the next morning, Newt decided to sleep a little more, he hadn’t got any classes on Saturdays. So he stayed in bed, dreaming about last night, picturing Thomas's face and how he smiled at him. And his voice, god his voice, he couldn’t stop thinking about his nervously shy voice. This guy was perfect he thought, and when he considered taking a shower to be presentable, his phone rang. All his hopes faded when he saw Minho’s name on the screen. Still, he picked up. “Hello” Newt sighed. “I’m very glad to hear your voice too” Minho ironically retaliated. “Oh come on! You know I didn’t expect YOU to call me!

 

-I know but…

-He didn’t call, he didn’t even send me a text! I’m so stupid!”

 

Minho laughed on the other side of the line. “What’s so funny?” Newt asked suddenly angry at his friend. “He only talked about you ever since last night! All his phrases began or ended by your name, he didn’t shut up, and it was annoying I have to say… But let me tell you my friend, that he has a huge crush on you”. Newt said nothing, he wasn’t in shock, but he was too happy to formulate a real understandable answer. “Still here shuck face?

 

-Then why didn’t he call me?”

 

The question came out of nowhere and as soon as he pronounced it, he felt like he needed an answer, very quickly. And Minho gave him. “He had a drama class very early this morning… But don’t worry, as soon as he’s out of it, he’ll call you”. A brief silence. “Oh my god! You’d be so cute together! Please date him Newt! You two are meant to be!”. Newt nervously laughed, he wanted to agree with his friend, but he had to admit that he didn’t know Thomas as well as he’d liked to and so he couldn’t tell if he was the one. “I have to go Minho

 

-Promise me you’ll date him! You like him and he likes you! Don’t be a disappointment!”

 

Once again, Newt laughed. Minho was nearly as enthusiastic as he was, even though it didn’t concern him. “Gotta go, guess I won’t have to call tonight” and before his friend could answer, he hang up.

 

**

 

Newt was reading when he received Thomas’s text. “I’m just behind your door, should I knock?”. Newt smiled at his phone and went to open the door. “You don’t have to” he answered as Thomas smiled back at him. It had been a few weeks and they only went on two dates (if he could call these dates). He made Thomas come in and closed the door behind him. “What are you doing here?” Newt asked. “I just felt like… seeing you. How are you doing?”. Newt took his jacket and hung it to the coat stand. “A bit busy actually, I have to establish a book with all my drawings for the finals so… it takes a lot of time… You?

-Finals are coming as well…”

They sat around the table of the kitchen and stared at each other for a while. It was not embarrassing, they were just… staring. Thomas stood up finally and looked at the walls of the little flat. They were full of drawings, sometimes the same in a different point of view, or in different colors. “It’s beautiful” Thomas whispered, approaching one of the walls with the sketch of a necklace. “Does they have a meaning or something?” he asked, fascinated by the necklace. “Your drawings, I mean” he added and faced Newt. He stood and joined him by the wall. “I always draw things that are significant or very important to me…”. Thomas showed the necklace. “Why this? Sorry if it’s… too personal”. Indeed it was personal, but he wanted to tell him. “It was my mother’s necklace, she died when I was seven… cancer.

-Oh I’m sorry”.

They both stared at the drawing for a minute. Newt thought he shouldn’t have told him, Thomas didn’t know what else to say. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable” Newt said hastily, returning to his seat. Thomas did the same. “It’s okay… So, you draw the necklace to represent your mother?

-Yep... I’d like to draw her… But I was only seven and I’m not sure I would do her justice so…”

Thomas looked at him, eyebrows frowned. He didn’t know Newt very well, but he felt sorry for him as he talked about his dead mother. “But we’re not here to talk about that” Newt said, a tear in the corner of is eye.

They decided to take a walk in the little park behind the buildings of the campus. They talked a lot about their lives before college, how they were and how they felt in high school. They realized they had more in common than a friend and some interests. Newt felt very good around him, he felt like he could tell him anything, even more than he could say to Minho which was rare. Of course he blushed sometimes when Thomas made a dorky joke or something, but he wasn’t embarrassed anymore, he liked him. As for Thomas, he really felt great with Newt, he liked discovering things about him, he liked seeing his cheeks turning red when he tried to flatter him, and he loved hearing his deep voice telling him to shut up while he was laughing. He liked him a lot, and he didn’t want to hide it.

When they got back to Newt’s flat, they sat on the sofa and Newt turned the TV on. It was just as if they knew each other for a long time, like two friends that had nothing to do but still hung out because they appreciated being around each other. After a while, Newt faced Thomas and asked him in a little shy voice that made Thomas grin: “Can I draw you?”. Thomas accepted immediately. “I know I’m handsome” he added and Newt giggled and shook his head because Thomas was the biggest idiot he’d ever known. “What do I have to do?” Thomas asked more seriously. “Just sit on the stool, and don’t move”. Thomas went to sit where Newt told him to, and Newt stood behind his easel, a pencil in the left hand. “Oh you’re a left-handed” Thomas said to avoid a big silence while Newt was trying to concentrate. “Yep”. He began by his face shape, but Thomas was wriggling on the seat. “Hold still” he whispered much focused on his work. “Why did you ask ME and not Minho? I mean, I don’t see his face anywhere…”. Newt giggled, he already knew the answer, but of course, he needed to hear it from Newt’s mouth. “Because… as you said, you’re handsome…”. Thomas thought about the conversation they’d had at the beginning of the afternoon, he reminded himself that Newt always drew things that were ‘significant’ or ‘very important’ to him. So, Thomas was bursting in happiness when he realized that Newt considered him important enough to be depicted on paper.  
“Can I see?” Thomas asked, he couldn’t bear staying seated for hours (even though he wasn’t there for forty minutes). “Nop” Newt answered with an imperceptible grin on the face. He tried his best to do a perfect replica of Thomas’s face; he wanted him to be impressed.

But Thomas kept shuffling around Newt and even though he was so exasperated by the distraction, he couldn’t stop beaming because of the cute distraction Thomas was. “Please Thomas, could you just sit down” he finally said with an authoritarian ton. Thomas obeyed and when he was back on the stool, he stuck his tongue out at him, and all Newt's seriousness fell apart. “Come on Thomas! I need you to be perfect!

-I already am!”

They both laughed, and then Thomas shut up and sat still while Newt was concentrating again. He focused really hard to make the most perfect drawing he’d ever done, and he also used it as an excuse to secretly look at him. As for Thomas, he was so stunned by Newt’s professionalism, and he was so beautiful when he was creasing his eyebrows and biting his tongue to focus more. “Stop staring” Newt said without even looking at Thomas. “I can’t

-Oh, why's that?

-Because you’re so _bloody cute_ ”

Thomas said it with a British accent, and the impression was so bad that Newt lost his concentration again. “Work on that! It’s very awful” he said and after a while, he focused on the drawing again. He blushed when he saw Thomas didn’t stop staring at him, and he found him _bloody cute_.

“Can I see?” Thomas asked again, considering that he was sitting for an hour and a half now. Newt shook his head to say no, but Thomas didn’t care anymore, he wanted to see, he wanted to be closer to him, and he was tired of waiting. He stood and walked behind Newt’s back. He recognized himself even before he saw the drawing correctly. The details weren’t there yet, but his eyes, and hair, and nose, and glasses… Everything was perfect. “Go back to your seat” Newt said platonically, to focus not to smile this time. But Thomas didn’t want him to draw anymore. He put his chin on Newt’s shoulder. “Nop” he whispered and smiled at the void. Newt turned his head to face him. They were so close, their noses were almost touching and Newt could feel Thomas’s fresh breath slide over his cheek. “Don’t be silly” Newt answered in a brief sigh. He’d stop breathing, and so had Thomas. They didn’t move for a second and Thomas said: “You’re done for now” so quietly, so intimately Newt felt his hair bristle on the back of his neck. Their noses were touching now, and it seemed to be an eternity before they finally kissed. Slowly and shyly, their lips brushed and as Newt put his hand on Thomas's cheek, their kiss got stronger, more passionate.

“You’re right, I’m done for today” Newt panted before kissing him again. Thomas grabbed Newt’s hair and they kissed furiously, as if they needed to make up for the lost time. Newt stood up so he was taller than Thomas, and Thomas stood on his tip toe to be as tall as him. “You know I never wanted us to be friends, right?” Thomas sighed before Newt made him shut up again. Newt smiled against his mouth “Me neither” he whispered, looking at him in the eyes. He felt the savage firework inside his stomach, and Thomas’s hands were now on his hips. He kissed Thomas’s jaw again and again, and they fell on the sofa. They laughed and after an instant, they stared at each other in the most beautiful silence there ever was. “I like you a lot” Newt murmured, and he blushed a little because Thomas’s sight was so intense. Their lips touched again, so slowly, so lightly. “Me too” Thomas muttered to his hear. Newt snuggled up to Thomas’s chest and wrapped his fingers around his and they both fell asleep on the sofa.

 


End file.
